Dancing Lessons
by I am Lu
Summary: One-shot, takes place before the Fortune Cup. Jack learns how to waltz. Careshipping - Mikage/Mina x Jack.


Lucarly: So, I went back and read a few of my older stories; one of them being "Arigatou". And I decided that I could've done a lot better with the dancing scene. And the product of that is this. So if you think this closely resembles that story, you'd be right. It's like version two.

Aki: So you're redeeming yourself?

Lucarly: Eh, sort of.

Aki: Hm. Lucarly does not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's.

* * *

**Dancing Lessons**

**_Jack's POV_**

* * *

_"As you know Jack, the premiere for the film "The Road of a King" is only a few weeks away; the day after the Fortune Cup, if you can recall. But now, it has been arranged that directly after the showing of the film, there shall be a ball for the attendees to enjoy. You, however, must also take part in it. So, it is vital that you find a fair young lady to escort to the premiere." said Godwin calmly from behind this desk. I only nodded, not bothering to protest to his request. _

_"However," continued Godwin, standing and starting to approach me with his hands fastened together cooly behind his back ", by being her escort to the premiere and ball, it will be necessary that at some point in the night you perform the waltz with her; it would show that you have great class, and would improve your already fantastic reputation as king."_

_"I don't know how to waltz." I said plainly. While finding a date would not be too difficult, dancing with her would. I found dancing to be rather pointless, without any real significance; just a way to appease the lady._

_"I figured as much," said Godwin simply, casting his gaze warily at me ", so that's why, I have instructed Sagiri-san to teach you how."_

_"Mikage?" I inquired. Godwin nodded._

_"She should be waiting for you back in your flat. You will begin your lesson right away."_

* * *

I carefully opened the door and quickly examined the room; like Godwin promised, Mikage was there, waiting with her usual expression of contentment plastered on her face.

"I'm glad you came, Atlas-sama." she said after a moment. I cocked my eyebrow; was she expecting that I would try to completely cop out of the lesson?

"I'm assuming the director told you about-" she continued before I cut her off.

"Yes, he told me." I said plainly. Mikage smiled and nodded.

"I'll be teaching you the waltz. The waltz is a ballroom dance in 3/4 time that is primarily performed in closed position." explained Mikage. I only stared at her blankly, honestly not understanding a word she said. Mikage laughed nervously, and brought herself close to me.

"Here, let me show you what closed position is..." said Mikage, carefully placing my right hand her waist before reaching up and putting her left hand on my right shoulder. Our remaining hands then clasped together. I glanced briefly at where our fingers intertwined, somewhat estranged by the odd sensation of feeling the soft skin of her hand against mine.

"This is closed position." said Mikage in a matter-of-fact-tone. I said nothing, which made Mikage look uncomfortable.

"N-nod if you can understand." she said after a moment. I nodded. Mikage sighed, almost in relief, and smiled again.

"Good. Now, the waltz is a very smooth dance, characterized by rise and fall actions. For learning purposes, I'll be the leader and you'll be the follower. Understood?" inquired Mikage.

"Mhm." I mumbled. Mikage nodded and started to count off the simple rhythm:

"One, two, three, one, two, three." she repeated over and over again. After about twenty minutes of going over the various steps with her as leader, she looked up to me and asked:

"Do you want to try being leader now?"

"Whatever."

We switched positions and began again. After we started, I took care to not step on her feet; they seemed so small and delicate that I would crush them if I did.

"You're getting the hang of it." commented Mikage, smiling up at me. It was at that moment that I took notice of her lips; they were a pale pink color and rather smooth-looking, which brought about a small but curious temptation to kiss her. I quickly resisted though, reminding myself that she was only my secretary.

I lifted my arm and gently twirled her before ending our dance.

"Yes, yes - I think you've got it." said Mikage, her expression brightening with a hint of happiness. I couldn't help but smile to see her in such a state; which was odd, since I normally never cared what she was feeling.

"You're an excellent instructor." I said plainly after a moment. Mikage blushed at the compliment and tucked a strand of hair nervously behind her ear.

"A-Arigatou." she stammered. I sighed in mild contentment; Now all I had to do was go out and find a date. But...

I glanced warily at Mikage, examining her for a brief moment.

...Why not kill two birds with one stone?

"Mikage-san." I said simply, catching her attention.

"Yes, Atlas-sama?" she answered. I cleared my throat and straightened myself up.

"Would you mind if I escorted you to the premiere?" I asked. Mikage's eyes widened slightly.

"A-Atlas-sama, I'm not sure if the director would find that appropriate. B-Besides, there are many much women who are much more attractive than myself who I'm sure will-" Mikage began before I cut her off.

"Godwin will have to deal. And, you're perfectly fine. You're kind of cute and well-mannered." I said bluntly. Mikage nodded and turned scarlett red.

"Furthermore," I began ", I wouldn't feel comfortable dancing with anyone else."

**Fin.**

* * *

Lucarly: So yeah...Jack plans to escort Mikage to the premiere, but oops! He loses to Yusei instead and ends up in the hospital.

Aki: Hm. Please review.


End file.
